


Basics of Being Human: Routine

by GabzJones



Series: The Starboy Chronicles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, starboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Being human was going to take some getting used to. Yuuri was trying to figure out his place within society, learning about what it was to be human. One thing he'd noticed was routine. Every human had one, and Yuuri wanted to tie himself to Victor's. There was one sure way for him to do that.Yuuri was going to learn to do the laundry.





	Basics of Being Human: Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was going to have another scene built in, but it was getting long and I kinda realised that said scene wasn't necessarily fitting into the theme of this one, so it's gonna be its own thing directly following this one :) Enjoy some starboy perspective!

Humans were interesting creatures. They had all kinds of trinkets and Yuuri was still trying to learn the patterns of their lifestyles. Victor was mostly easy to figure out. During the week, he had practice. He left early, often bringing Yuuri to the rink with him, and came home in the evening exhausted. He had a specific way of doing things, a way that he seemed most content with, and Yuuri had been trying hard to stick to it. He didn’t care about routines, really. Being human was still new. He still hadn’t figured out what his routine was, so he focused on Victor’s, knowing he could work his around it. 

When Victor got home from the rink, he usually wanted a shower. Sometimes, Yuuri would join him, but mostly, he let Victor take that time to unwind from the long day he’d spent training. After the shower came dinner, something Yuuri was trying to learn. He wanted to be able to cook Victor meals. After spending so much time on his feet, training and working so hard, Yuuri wanted Victor to be able to come home to a cooked meal. But, Yuuri still had a lot to learn about cooking. Meals were often Victor’s department, though Yuuri insisted Victor try to teach him. Cooking dates, they called them. They only ever ended in disaster when Victor wasn’t paying close enough attention. Yuuri still had trouble figuring out the oven and all its settings.

Victor would complain about aches and pains in his muscles and Yuuri would be there to shower him with affection, reminding him that he was beautiful on the ice, that all those pains were worth it for the moment he stepped onto the podium and brought Yuuri home another shiny trinket. But, there were other little tasks that were part of Victor’s routine, tasks that Yuuri wanted to learn for himself. He wanted to be helpful, wanted to weave himself into Victor’s life and find his own place. Yuuri was sure the little things were the best place to start.

Saturdays were laundry day. They were Victor’s day off, and he always used them as his chance to wash the clothes. Yuuri had watched him so many times as he sorted the clothes into whites and colours, utterly confused when Victor had to decide what to do with his white and red hoodie. Victor simply said it had something to do with the detergent he used. Whatever that meant. He didn’t really understand, but it was a routine task. A routine task that Yuuri wanted to try. He wouldn’t do it all at once. The clothes had to be separated anyway. Yuuri would just attempt a wash before Victor got home from practice. The clothes would be cleaned a day early and he could surprise Victor. He could show Victor that he was capable of simple human tasks.

Yuuri kept glancing between the pile of dirty clothes and the washing machine, running through everything Victor normally did in his mind. It was simple enough. Separate into colours and whites. He’d leave the whites for later. They seemed more complicated. He dumped the coloured clothes into the machine, tugging the oversized shirt he was wearing off and dropping it inside, too. Yuuri hummed happily, his booty shorts coming off next, dropped atop the rest of the clothes. He always did it this way. When Victor started a wash, Yuuri would take off what he was wearing and give it to Victor, too. It didn’t make sense not to. How could he consider it a complete wash if the clothes he was wearing weren’t getting cleaned, as well? Yuuri had never been shy about his body anyway, and Victor never complained. 

Picking up the box of detergent, Yuuri stared at the instructions with a frown. He’d seen Victor do it so many times. It should be simple. A scoopful from the strange plastic cup inside. That’s all Victor normally did. Yuuri was hesitant as he did just that, dropping the powdery mixture into the machine. Yuuri closed the lid, staring at the buttons. That was the hard part, the part that always seemed to cause Yuuri trouble. He wasn’t good with buttons on machines. He never quite got it right. The problem was that there were so many of them and they all did so many little things. Yuuri couldn’t quite grasp it. Why couldn’t they just settle for on and off? 

Yuuri tried to remember the buttons that Victor normally pressed. He never did it from this angle, though. Normally, Yuuri sat atop the machine as Victor pressed the buttons. Maybe that would make it easier for him to remember. Yuuri carefully lifted himself onto the machine, settling himself in the middle and looking down at the buttons. The one to the right, Victor would press twice. Yuuri reached out, his finger gently poking the button and he flinched back when it let out a gentle beep. It was right, but it still caught him off guard. He pressed it one more time, biting his lip as he concentrated. He had to get this right. He had to show Victor that he could do this. 

Which did Victor normally press next? The one to the left. The biggest button with the sideways triangle. Yuuri reached out, pressing his finger against it, and again, the machine beeped proudly. At this point, the machine would hum, and Victor would pull Yuuri into his arms, taking him to the bedroom and showering him with kisses. He could never resist a naked Yuuri, he’d said. Yuuri smiled to himself just thinking about it, listening to the machine begin to hum beneath him. So far, so good. It seemed like he was doing it right. Yuuri could hear the machine beginning to fill with water. The curious star in Yuuri wanted to open the machine and watch it fill with water. He wanted to see how it worked. Only, he’d tried that before and every time he lifted the lid, the water stopped. The machine’s abilities remained a mystery. As far as Yuuri knew, you dropped clothes in, they came out clean. It was as good as magic.

Yuuri rested his hands in front of him on top of the machine, looking down at it curiously. There were still so many things he didn’t know about human items, but he wanted to learn. It just seemed like such a strange thing to request. To humans, he was old enough to know all about these things. He was still young as a star, still had so much to learn. People expected him to understand these things, and Yuuri wanted to. But, he had to be taught first. He was trying his best. Sometimes it was difficult when Victor spent so much time training that he didn’t have time to teach Yuuri things. 

Eventually, the machine finished filling, suddenly rumbling beneath Yuuri as it switched to the next phase of its cycle. Yuuri’s eyes went wide, his breath catching in his throat. The sudden rumble from the machine sent a surprising vibration through Yuuri’s body directly from his crotch. The blush rose quickly to his cheeks. Victor had always whisked him away before the cycle started. Yuuri had never been sat on that machine when it was washing the clothes before. He hadn’t expected it to feel that good. Still so many things to experiment with when it came to being human. Yuuri had so much to learn. He thought Victor had taught him everything there was to know about pleasure, but it appeared there had been a few things he’d left out.

Yuuri had always been the sort to live in the moment, to go with the flow and do what felt right. What felt right just happened to be letting himself get comfortable on that machine. Yuuri bit his lip, using his grip to keep himself steady and slowly spreading his legs. The new angle allowed the vibrations to press directly on his balls and Yuuri let out an unrestrained moan. His grip on the machine tightened, eyes fluttering closed as he slowly rocked his hips, grinding himself down against the machine. That felt good. Why did it feel so good? He should’ve known, really. The vibration of Victor’s chuckles against his thighs always set him off, always made him want more. 

Shifting his weight back, Yuuri used the wall behind him to prop himself up, the machine rumbling beneath him at a steady pace. His cock was already aching, eyes closed as he thought about Victor. Would Victor like this? Maybe they could make love on top of the machine. Maybe Victor could fill him as the machine milked moans from them over and over. Why hadn’t they done that yet? Why was Yuuri only just now learning about how much fun laundry day could’ve been?

Taking his cock in hand, Yuuri whined softly, fucking into his fist, head thrown back against the wall. He lifted his hips just enough to lose the contact of the vibrating machine, only to rock back down against it, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Humans had it so good. All these wonderful things that could make them feel so incredible, and they had no idea. The blush on his cheeks spread down his chest and Yuuri shifted his weight again, moving so his cock was pressed firmly against the top of the machine, the vibrations even more intense than before. 

“Ah!” Yuuri’s toes curled in pleasure, imagination in overdrive as he thought about Victor right there, towering over him, touching him just right. Victor would make the most of this. He’d make sure Yuuri felt every last second of ecstasy. He always did. Victor was such a giving lover, and Yuuri was desperate to share this with him. 

The sound of the front door opening was a blessing. Yuuri mewled, letting his head fall back against the wall again. The machine was moving onto another phase of its cycle, a sudden thump sending a bigger vibration through Yuuri. He cried out desperately, “V-Vitya! Need you...”

Yuuri hadn’t felt so starved for touch in his long life, wanting more than anything to be in Victor’s arms, to be taken by him. Maybe Victor’s muscles ached. They probably did. That was okay. They could make love in the shower. They hadn’t tried that yet, though Yuuri had been curious. 

When Victor opened the laundry door, he was met with the sight of Yuuri falling apart atop the washing machine, cock leaking as he desperately held off the need to come. Not yet. Not now. Victor was there, and Victor could make it all feel even better. Victor always made things even better. 

The bag slipped from Victor’s hand as he stared in awe at Yuuri, “Zvezdochka… what’re you doing?”

“Laundry.” Yuuri murmured, “Wanted t-to surprise you.” 

“Mission accomplished.” Victor stepped into the room, fingers brushing along Yuuri’s thighs, keeping his legs outstretched.

This was exactly what Yuuri wanted. Victor’s touch, his smile. There was something about having him there that made these moments so much better. His balls were rested in just the right spot to send the vibrations through his body, fighting the urge to rock his hips again, “Touch me. Please…”

Victor didn’t seem to need the invitation. His eyes raked over Yuuri’s body, taking in his disheveled appearance. How long had the machine been going? Yuuri had lost track. He just knew that it felt good, and it felt even better now that Victor was standing over him, the anticipation slowly driving him crazy. Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s thigh, “It’s okay, love. I’ll take care of you.”

“What’re you gonna do?” Yuuri’s asked through another breathy moan. 

“Do you trust me?” Victor hummed softly, tilting his head to the side and slowly dragging his tongue along Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri whimpered. That was new. That was something Victor hadn’t done to him before. Maybe there were a lot more things he had to learn about pleasure after all. Another strong rumble from the machine sent a jolt through Yuuri’s body. His head lulled back, shifting himself closer, “I trust you. Show me…”

Victor’s grip was firm but gentle against Yuuri’s legs, tugging him closer, closer until Yuuri’s upper thighs were resting against his shoulders. The machine’s vibrations were still pressing at just the right points, flooding Yuuri’s system, sending him into overdrive as he waited, the anticipation slowly driving him crazy. He didn’t know what Victor was doing. But Victor always did wonderful things. Just as he was about to ask, Victor’s mouth slowly enveloped his cock. Yuuri gasped, gripping the machine to keep himself upright, the wet heat of Victor’s mouth wreaking havoc on his sensitive skin. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri mewled, heels digging into Victor’s shoulder blades as Yuuri pressed him closer, urging him to keep going. He’d never felt anything like it before, never knew this was something that humans could do for each other, but he wanted more, wanted it to never ever stop. Would Victor like it if Yuuri did this for him? He wanted to try, the thought of giving Victor this same pleasure was exhilarating. Yuuri let go of the machine with one hand, tangling his fingers in Victor’s silky hair as he hesitantly rocked his hips. The slide as his cock moved further into Victor’s mouth, his tongue dragging against Yuuri’s shaft just right caused Yuuri’s breath to catch, biting his lip, “Is that… is that okay?”

Victor’s chuckle was a new vibration, one that didn’t quite match that of the machine. Yuuri bit down hard on his lip to stop himself crying out. The sudden loss of Victor’s hot mouth around him left Yuuri feeling so empty, glancing down just in time to see the dark look in Victor’s stormy eyes, the way he eyed Yuuri’s cock with pure lust. Victor didn’t waste a second, brushing gentle kisses along Yuuri’s shaft, lapping up the precum and humming happily in his satisfaction, “I want you to use me as you see fit.” Victor smiled as he dragged his fingers along Yuuri’s thigh, “I’m here to take care of you.”

Yuuri could’ve died. Maybe he had. Maybe this was what heaven felt like. His legs quivered, body screaming out for more. More Victor, more touch, more vibrations. Yuuri wasn’t going to last long, but it would be worth it. Rocking his hips forward, Yuuri whined, “Do it again…”

He could feel Victor’s smile against his thigh, kiss after gentle kiss peppered along his skin. Victor nipped playfully, nuzzling and murmuring, “Of course, love.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered. It always did when Victor called him that, a little reminder that Victor loved him, that Victor had chosen to be with him. The feel of Victor’s mouth engulfing his cock was unlike anything Yuuri had experienced before. So hot and wet, and his tongue moved just right. Yuuri gasped as Victor swallowed around him, bucking into his mouth before he could stop himself. Yuuri bit down hard on his lip, tugging at Victor’s hair, “A-Ah! ‘M sorry. It’s just… o-oh my god…”

Victor set a rhythm, taking all of Yuuri into his mouth and dragging his lips from his shaft over and over, slowly driving him crazy. He pulled away, tongue flitting lazily against Yuuri’s cock, “Don’t hold back. It’s okay, I promise.”

“Vitya, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” They’d been properly dating as a real, human couple for only a few short months, but in that time, Victor had been such a loving partner, had let Yuuri take his time and learn things about being physical with each other. One of those things was that feeling in the pit of his stomach, that feeling that meant he was about to reach his climax. It had been there since the moment Victor’s tongue touched his cock, and Yuuri had done his best to hold it off. 

“I think that’s the point, love.” Victor chuckled, trailing gentle kisses along the length of Yuuri’s cock, letting his tongue drag teasingly against the head.

Yuuri whimpered, biting his lip as he used his legs to press Victor closer. A blush rose to his cheeks, averting his gaze as he spoke, “B-But your mouth… I’m gonna… that’s okay?”

Victor’s laugh vibrated against Yuuri’s sensitive skin, “Yuuri, I want it all. Please.” 

Yuuri had so many questions. This was new and exciting, and he wanted to know everything about what Victor was feeling, what it was like for him. Did it feel this good for him? Yuuri wasn’t sure that was possible. Before he could form the questions, Victor’s mouth was all around him, hands running along Yuuri’s thighs. The questions fizzled away, lost in the fog of pleasure and need as Yuuri rocked into Victor’s mouth again and again, slow at first, but setting a pace. Victor hummed contently, the vibration matching that of the machine beneath Yuuri. Fingers tugged at Victor’s hair as Yuuri moaned, pressing himself against the machine and fucking into Victor’s mouth, losing control. A gentle chant of  _ Vitya… Vitya… Vitya…  _ spilled from Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s mouth kept moving against him through his orgasm, seeking out every last drop. Yuuri didn’t miss the soft satisfied moans from his lover, the way Victor made sure to waste nothing. 

The machine continued to vibrate under Yuuri and the soft whimper he let out seemed to be enough for Victor to pull away, brushing delicate kisses along Yuuri’s thigh instead. But, though Victor had stopped, the machine’s vibrations kept going, sending more jolts through Yuuri’s body as he grew more sensitive. Yuuri whined, biting his lip, “Too much. It’s too much…”

Seconds passed as Victor quickly pulled away, letting Yuuri’s legs fall from his shoulders and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him off the machine. Yuuri let out a relieved sigh, burying his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor’s fingers were gentle on his skin, soothing along his spine as his lips brushed delicate kisses along Yuuri’s shoulder, “Seems like you had a good day while I was gone.”

“I haven’t been doing this all day.” Heat rose to Yuuri’s cheeks, his arms tightening around Victor’s neck as he pulled away to look up at him, “I didn’t plan for it…”

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Victor’s smile was sweet, a smile he only ever wore when it was just the two of them. A smile that always left Yuuri’s heart aflutter.

“Humans have routines.” Yuuri rested their heads together, closing his eyes and letting himself get comfortable in Victor’s arms. His Victor. His human who chose him in a world filled with people who could’ve made him just as happy. “You go to training every day of the week, and Saturdays are laundry day. I want a routine. I want to be part of  _ your _ routine, so I thought I’d try to surprise you by doing the laundry.”

“And you didn’t know the machine does that?” Victor raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“I didn’t know it felt like _that_.” Yuuri smiled shyly, nudging their noses together playfully, “We could’ve been having fun and you never told me.”

“Mm you’re right, foolish of me, really.” 

“How was training?” Yuuri leaned all his weight into Victor. He still felt like floating from his orgasm, wanting more than anything to share in his warmth. 

“It went okay. Still haven’t managed to land a quad axel, but I think I’m getting close.”

“Are you sore?” Yuuri frowned, holding Victor closer. The only thing he didn’t like about Victor’s skating was the aches and pains in his muscles. When Victor came home sore, Yuuri sometimes wondered why he still did it. It was only when he watched Victor skate, when he saw how happy he was on the ice that he remembered; those moments of pure elation were worth the pain that came after.

“A little.” Victor smiled reassuringly, giving Yuuri that look he always gave when he wanted to stop his worrying, “I did just get to give my boyfriend a blowjob, so I really can’t complain.”

“That’s what that’s called?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow. That was an interesting name for it. Handjob had made sense in its own way, but blowjob? Victor hadn’t done any blowing at all. Mouthjob, maybe. Suckjob? No, that sounded even worse. Victor had blown Yuuri’s mind with it, though. Maybe that was why they called it that.

“Yeah. Was it okay? We don’t have to do it again if it you didn’t like it.” Victor looked nervous as he said it. Something Yuuri had quickly learned about Victor was his deep need to please his partner. It was sweet, really. Victor seemed to think he had to make things perfect for Yuuri because it was his first time experiencing being human. Things were already perfect, though. Even when they faltered, it felt right. Victor didn’t need to try so hard. 

Yuuri looked into Victor’s pretty azure eyes, “Can I do it to you next time? I wanna know what it’s like.”

Victor seemed to go stiff in his arms, eyes wide and cheeks growing rosy. “I… I-I um, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t be against that…”

Yuuri giggled, pressing a kiss to the tip of Victor’s nose, “How about I run you a hot bath? It’ll make your sore muscles feel a little better.”

Victor seemed to relax again at that, gently nipping at Yuuri’s lip. His fingers trailed down Yuuri’s back, cupping his ass in his hands and pressing him closer, “It’ll be even more relaxing if you join me.”

Yuuri hummed happily, stealing a quick kiss, “I can do that.” Untangling himself from Victor’s hold, Yuuri slowly made his way out of the room. He didn’t bother to turn back as he called out behind him, “Quit staring and come help me!”

He could hear the rushed footsteps of Victor behind him all the way to the bathroom.


End file.
